


"We're Not Supposed to be Here..."

by hyunjj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aging, Castles, Depressed Felix, Kissing, Lee Felix is a sweetheart, M/M, Moon Gazing, Mutual Pinning, Prince Felix, Prince Hyunjin, Royalty, and, anxiety hyunjin, but - Freeform, confident felix, flower fields, hwang hyunjin is a sweatheart, medieval times, moody hyunjin, potential sexual content/context, they started off a little rough but thats ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjj/pseuds/hyunjj
Summary: For a second, there was no emotion on the olders face. But he quickly gave a warm smile. It was actually quite a robust smile, Felix started to chuckle in a state of awe.“What?” Hyunjin asked, laughing too.“Nothing, Just.. you,” He continued the giggles.Hyunjin just smiled again, looking away from the younger and back into the stars.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> as for my series, it's okay for me to NOT continue making them, because I don't want to intentionally make a fool of myself. with all respect, thank you for letting me use you're works! but i'll have to be deleting them <3<3 here's this for posting something daily.

It was late at night. The castle lights turned off, or at least dimmed- mostly the lanterns hanging around the outer bailey. 

Non-spoken guards who were usually asleep, stayed still in the hallways that eventually led to the entryway of the fortress. The kingdom had unusually quiet and respectively non controversial villagers and staff, which made the employment of Diliwen’s royal workers a fraction easier. 

But besides that, the two main guards, only labeled as 1 & 2 (but professionally and officially entitled as knights), were always up. Whether the king or other guards knew it. 

It didn’t matter so much at the time honestly. The young prince himself was able to carry on a lot of free time and privacy, which was normally something many of his fellow upperclassmen could not partake in. 

Things got surprising everytime his father mentioned having over some dukes, and then introducing them to his boy, talking about the things he did in his free time. He did, of course, do things many princes his age would; Like train-fight ride horses, have sword matches with other upper class boys in the area, and one of his favorites, learning about new things- important things- full of lessons of history, years and years back. But he was able to do many more. Even things that were slightly looked down upon, but King Hwang put himself into the mindset that he shouldn’t care about the opinions on his raising and training abilities, and that if his son was happy, he was happy, and felt nothing wrong with that. He would be allowed to stay up later to have chats with the interior designers and even guards 1 & 2\. On top of that, he was able to stroll the main village streets often, with either 1 or 2 by his side, but sometimes by himself. And he even was able to help with the garden- get a little dirty. 

So, Hwang Hyunjin, prince of Diliwen, was well aware that he was a privileged prince. A privileged young man at most he definitely was. So he was just not the spoiled type, and was smart enough to know that. Even before his turning of age when he was only a child. 5 or 6, whatever the age was, he seemed to understand. So the responsibility was fairly given to him. 

But one thing he was not certain of, was if he had the opportunity to freely leave his castle, let alone kingdom late during the night. And that was one thing he was doing. 

He sat up in his bed, looking at the clock facing him. Every other day, when the short hand was visibly over the big 1, and the long hand over the big 12, he would slowly proceed to get out of his bed, with ever so delicacy. 

So, he sighed, and slowly rose out of bed. He hadn’t been sleeping before anyways, but he knew he could pull it off, especially with all the acting lessons he was getting lately. 

The young prince threw on some clothes, not so spotless or clean, just to detract his physical looks. Like it depended on clothing. But that’s what guard #1 had told him. He thought it was silly, calling them only numbers. He had his own names for the 2. 

“Han?” he quite loudly whispered, staring at a guard after approaching the entrance of the castle. 

The guard did not respond, but replied via movement, and subtly nodded. He looked to the side where another guard stood, and nodded back. It wasn’t noticeable in any way, considering how many guards there were in the castle. There would be a high chance of getting “caught.” 

They walked outside, obviously taking the most safe passageway. Infact, they walked far from the castle, nearing the main roads of the village, until the two guards stopped and took off their helmets. 

“Tired I see,” the prince mumbled, taking a glance at their swollen eyes and red cheeks. 

“Of course. It’s our job though,” Han approached nonchalantly. “And I don’t really know about this guy here,” nudging the other, “But I think I’d rather help you sneak out then watch for the gates, even while nobody has ever shown up before,” he chuckled. 

“Hey,” the other guard stopped, “I do! I don’t know why Jisung always pretends like he doesn’t know me,” and Hyunjin smirked at the pout on his face. 

“Alright then, Minho, but I must say you do look quite bored everytime we chat..” he scratched his neck daringly. 

Minho felt himself rise of different emotions, letting his confidant talk instead. 

“We’ll definitely work on that, your majesty,” and he bows. Hyunjin scoffs, and reminds them of how much he does not like being called that. 

“Well, be safe, prince,” Minho said, his tone modulated. 

Hyunjin nodded appreciatively, as his number 1 guards kindly smiled before shoving back their helmets, and turning around- the way back to the castle. 

Now the prince was alone. The words sound quite sorrowful and a sliver dramatic, but Hyunjin found much love in being alone, spending time by himself. 

He knew he probably wasn’t supposed to, even though there hadn’t been made a rule, leave the kingdom, alone, at night. But recent nights of tossing and turning, and waking up to the feeling of want, led him to the feeling of selfishness, and it was a feeling he never wanted to feel. So Han and Minho generously helped him brainstorm some ideas that would help him solve his specific problem, and eventually created the likelihood of having some time somewhere else. Like, outside of their kingdom. 

So there he was, crossing paths to a different kingdom. It wasn’t hard. But you would definitely need a sense of direction and memorization if you hadn’t a map or a book to guide you. 

By the time he arrived at the center section of Kingdom Parelian, some shops had already been opened. The kingdom was certainly more indigent than many other kingdoms, and that was mainly why the prince had come. 

“Hello,” he bowed, pulling his hood over his eyes slightly. The man on the other side of the stand smiled brightly but fatigued, along with a small bow. 

“Anything caught your eye sir?” he asked, pointing to the stack of rings and metal. From such a poor side of the land, their products were quite valuable, but usually not at all exorbitant. 

“Of course, everything is quite eye catching. But I myself don’t have much room to keep this,” he chuckled quietly, “They’re beautiful though. Might even catch you a wife!” he joked. 

The man laughed fruitly. “Maybe,” his intonation switched at the end. “Maybe you could buy one for your lover, boy!” 

Hyunjin smiled. “I’m not in any relationship sir.”

“Ohh,” the man frowned, “that’s quite uncommon for a face like yours, I think.. Well at least try, boy,” using hand gestures. 

The prince nodded, “Of course,” and waved goodbye. He was waiting for a certain person nearby, clearly knowing where he was headed to. 

“Sam..” he heard an amused voice call out. He turned around in one go, grinning. 

“Hey, Ryujin!” The girl behind the stand, quickly hugged the male. They had a little friendship, and Hyunjin fully blamed it on her clumsiness. But nonetheless, he was glad he had a friend. 

“What’s been the talk in that kingdom of yours?” she asked, handling some packages. 

Hyunjin moved in to help her replying with, “Almost nothing basically,” he stopped to scratch the back of his head and finished the sentence nonchalantly, “I like it though…”

Ryujin looked up at him and hummed. 

“What about you? If you don’t mind me asking.. have you gotten rid of that cocky little rascal,” brassiness hit his voice. 

“What?” she stopped, sounding offended. 

He giggled, “I’m talking about your dog.”

She shot dagger eyes at him, with him quickly insisting, “I thought you would understand what I was talking about!” and he continued to laugh. 

“Okay..” she rolled her eyes, a mocking smile pulled at her lips. “Hardy’s still there though. But I don’t see him, and.. It’s somewhat sad. They moved me out of that compartment- to the other side.” 

“Oh,” he nodded, and finished wrapping the little soaps his friend Ryujin started selling a while back. He didn’t intentionally try to make friends, but when the girl had spilled her bars all over the ground he thoughtlessly helped her, and soon that’s what they became. Of course, Ryujin got to know him, but when the introduction came, he had introduced himself as “Sam,” clearly a unique name for the place, so he thought it was a good cover up name. For a kingdom close enough to know Diliwen royalty names, but not close enough to know the faces. Hyunjin was glad, and caught himself feeling kind of humble and enjoying it. 

The norm had always been like this for a while, and Hyunjin and Ryujin talked for a while. There weren’t even any customers, which made Hyunjin a little sad, but hopefully the girl was paying less attention to the money, and more of their conversation. 

“I would be interested in maybe trying your mother’s strawberry tart,” he shamelessly snickered, pursing his lips. “The Fine Cakes were good.. But,” he smacked his lips mockingly, “I like strawberries more.”

“Hello?” a grating voice divulged, clearly sounding grumpy. “I believe.. maybe you’re strawberry conversation can be dealt with another time. Let at least the consumers receive their fair amount of respect, and their producers at the minimum, give and work the mandatory,” he snapped, turning both individuals a little staggered. 

“Oh, sorry. Yes, what do you want?” Ryunjin pointed at the soap collection- sat on top of a wooden stool. 

The boy pondered for a while. He felt an intense presence staring him down, and not necessarily in a pleasant way. He was used to it; all the lower class like this. 

“Have you any,” he coughed subtly, “Different flavors?” 

Hyunjin scoffed, eyes not leaving the boys sharp ones. “What do you mean, different flavors, you can’t eat them, and what you see is what you get,” he spoke arrogantly, sitting straighter. 

The boy standing, who looked to be quite small and fragile, couldn’t have misled anymore. “First, talking about nonsense while a customer has tried to purchase, then fully speaking up, quite indignantly, about a word preference?!” he ridiculed. “And plus, isn’t this not your booth? Because I’ve never seen you here.”

Hyunjin frowned, about to speak until Ryujin replied with, “Yes, he does work here. But we don’t have any more.. flavors,” and tried to force a smile. 

“Alright. That’s fine, I was planning on getting the rose one anyways,” and he lended her the money, smiling sincerely. She took it, also smiling back, and registered it. 

“Ugh,” Hyunjin heard himself mumble. 

“What?” The standing boy immediately shot back. 

“Well, why would you even ask if there were any more scents, when you were already planning on getting the rose one anyways,” eyes annoyed. He himself never really knew how to control his anger, because for one, princes weren’t taught that anger was an appropriate feeling for a king, and two, because Hyunjin doesn’t daily encounter a rude youngster like this.  
“What if I was just curious, lad? What if I wanted to surprise somebody with one?” his eyebrows lightly furrowed up, and he stared the other one down. “You people don’t think very assiduously, huh?” he wasn’t even looking at Hyunjin anymore. 

The male turned back to Ryujin, and collected his soap, packaged up nicely with brown wrapper. He thanked her, and walked away after giving Hyunjin a dry look. 

Hyunjin sighed, feeling relaxed again, but spat, “What a spirit killer.” 

Ryujin chuckled. “He usually comes later..” 

Hyunjin loved the fresh air of this kingdom. In Diliwen, he was allowed to wander the gardens sometimes, and he got to memorize every herb and flower after a certain age. But he was honest with himself, not many boys his age liked smelling blossoms and roaming through plants. But, he liked it. 

After an hour or so went by, Hyunjin parted from Ryujin as usual, wishing her well, and just took a nice walk into the beautifully lit gardens of Parelian. 

The sun hadn’t begun to hit the sky yet, but the prince was aware of time, and didn’t worry much about returning home late. He grazed the open fields of such charming yellow and purple flowers, and took a seat at a little bench. 

It gave a wide view of the scene, and Hyunjin felt a small rush of excitement. He closed his eyes to just quickly enjoy the wind, the subtle scent of the flowers. 

He felt a weight drop next to him, and even a little glance, but still unbothered he opened his eyes. 

“They’re really beautiful,” the weight said. Hyunjin slightly looked over at the figure, also, covered in cloth like him. 

“Yeah,” he hummed back. 

After a split of silence, he softly added, “I wish I could just see them more often.” 

“What does that mean?” the voice came back. Hyunjin noticed well. 

He turned fully to face the boy. “You…” looking down to see a timid boy, probably the same age as him. “You are..” he didn’t finish his sentence verbally, and quite awkwardly coughed. 

“Oh.. yeah,” the smaller looked away from the flower valley. “Sorry. I was a bit riled up then,” he gazed back up, and the prince could see little dots under his eyes. 

He also understands, and is one to easily forgive anyways. So he lightly pats the others back, replying with, “It’s okay, my dear. I wasn’t too thrilled about having to talk back anyways.” 

He laughed a little. 

“What’s your name, lad?” He asked Hyunjin, waiting for the pondering boy to respond. 

“I’m Hyunjin,” he nodded, perhaps to prove to himself that he was nothing more than a regular old hyunjin. But happily, the other smiled, quite brightly, and shook his hand a little. 

“Hello, Hyunjin..” and Hyunjin smiled back. “Well.. aren’t you gonna ask me?” He excitedly asked, giving a wonder-filled look. 

“Ah.. yeah, well, what’s your name, dear?” He asked. 

“I’m Felix,” a little grin tugged his lips. 

“Oh Felix. That is quite a unique name,” he paused, “I like it.”

Felix sighed. “Thank you, Hyunjin.” 

After talking for what took in each other minds as hours, the last view words started coming out; “That was nice,” and “Yes. It was.”

Hyunjin and Felix found it strange how they both seemed to wrap things up fast. Especially at a certain point, when they were talking about family back at home.  
“It’s getting brighter out now, Hyunjin,” Felix lightly wiped his eyes. Both their cloaks lay on their heads throughout the whole confab. It would be a falsehood to say they weren’t interested in what was underneath that hood. All they could reach was the chin, to the tip of the eyelash. Not even the gift of an eyebrow. 

“You’re right.” He stood up. “But perhaps.. I could see you under that heavy wool.” 

The younger tilted his head, “You know this is heavy wool?”

“Well,” he looked down, “It was just a lucky guess I think,” but didn’t seem too sure of himself about that. 

“Hmm. Well, of course. But I would also like to see you under that velvet cloak,” and Hyunjin slowly looked up again. 

“Of course, Felix,” and they both took off their hoods. 

They look at each other for a moment. Hyunjin had a beautiful dark, rich tone of hair, and thick eyebrows. And Felix had a sort of white and yellow tint to his locks. 

“Wow,” but he stopped himself. “Now I can at least know the full you,” he laughed, as Felix smiled. 

They both quite hurry to put their hoods back on it seems, and it also seems they both notice it. 

“Hyunjin.”

“Yes?”

“We will be.. seeing again, right? Right here, hopefully.”

“Sure,” he earnestly smiled. “Goodbye, Felix.”

“Goodbye, Hyunjin,” then they both walk opposite ways


	2. (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as he rather hoped than expected, he felt a weight plop next to him while he gazed at the view. 
> 
> “You’re back,” the older started. 
> 
> “Of course,” he kindly chuckled, “what did you expect?”

Hyunjin waited until the day- more so the night- to quietly escape with his guards, and take his usual walk to Parelian. And then when he finished the conversations he had with Ryujin, his blue-haired friend, and even some of her customers, he headed to the same large flower field. 

And as he rather hoped than expected, he felt a weight plop next to him while he gazed at the view. 

“You’re back,” the older started. 

“Of course,” he kindly chuckled, “what did you expect?”

Hyunjin turned to him, looking down quickly. “I guess... nothing,” but smiled soon after. 

The younger didn’t respond, but they both put their attention on the beautiful blue sky. The colors varied often. Sometimes blue, but sometimes shades of purple and green. Sometimes red, and maybe a splotch of yellow too. 

They found themselves walking around the field, admiring the flowers of course, but also talking away, on days when they met. The two found themselves talking more than they were used to, and half found it a little annoying, but assumed it was because they didn’t do much conversing between normal people on the daily. 

One night, the moon was big and bright. It was clearer than any night before, and it intrigued both boys. They set off their little dirt path that was created crookedly inside of the field, and had their normal talk. 

At first It was normal. 

“Hyunjin,” the younger asked, looking up and realizing the obvious height difference, subtly hissing. 

The older hummed, watching his feet carefully kick the small rocks they passed while walking. 

“What’s your favorite color?” He smiled, “I don’t remember asking before.”

Hyunjin looked up, sighing. He also wondered why he never thought about this question. There were many attractive colors, and they all spoke to him on different levels of emotion. “Well. That’s a little difficult, they are all unique and lovely. Black.”

The younger pouted slightly, resting his hand faintly on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “That’s not a color,” and he smiled. 

The taller looked down and hesitantly stopped to look at the younger’s beam, blinking fast. But, he didn’t respond, and looked away. 

The silence led Felix into saying, “But, that’s okay. Everybody has something new, right?” Which brought Hyunjin to gracefully slide a chuckle. 

But then the two slowed down the requisite questions, and naturally moved onto other topics. 

“It’s difficult…” Felix said, approaching a whisper, “where I’m from.”

“What do you- where are you from?” He stumbled, thinking back to his own abode. 

“Ahh,” it came out as rather surprisingly breathy, “somewhere rather trivial, somewhere… embarrassing.”

“Oh,” he nodded, pursing his lips, “I think I know what you mean.”

Felix laughed hollowly. 

For moments, they walk through silence while raw air hit their faces, utterly not speaking. The little pebbles underneath their feet feel like the texture they need in their life, and the residence of the other next to them was like the mother they both needed. 

The younger boy stopped, and quickly pulled Hyunjin into a reticent hug. 

The older prince did not speak, just an addled look on his face, trying not to be read, but the younger could recognize it. 

He breathed calmly, “Thank you, Hyunjin.” Before the other could ongo or question the younger, he assured, “I’m really relieved and grateful to.. to have a friend,” he stopped and continued, “like you.”

For a second, there was no emotion on the olders face. But he quickly gave a warm smile. It was actually quite a robust smile, that Felix started to chuckle in a state of awe. 

“What?” Hyunjin asked, laughing too. 

“Nothing, Just.. you,” He continued the giggles. 

Hyunjin just smiled again, looking away from the younger and back into the stars.

“But I’m serious,” Felix said, after a moment of no sound. “I don’t remember the last time I had such long and surprisingly interesting conversations with someone.”

The older laughed again. But he saw how the younger’s face was profound, or at least the gaze he had made Hyunjin dazed. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “Me too.” He took the time to slip his hand into the younger’s. Not really caring how Felix would respond, or how his parents would have responded. He just did it because it felt okay. It felt alright. 

Felix looked up, but Hyunjin had his eyes locked on the path ahead. The younger first noticed that their height difference caused a small movement in his stomach. 

That day, he realized he didn’t ever want to stop being Hyunjin’s friend. 

They finally arrived at the exit of the flower field’s pathway, and walked up to their usual bench to sit. 

It had been 5 minutes, and Felix realized their hands were still locked, looking down a little perplexed. And then Hyunjin did too, unlocking their hands, looking away. 

“No, it’s okay,” the younger reached for the prince’s hand again, interlocking them in his lap. “Woah, your hands are big!” It came out of nowhere, but now both boys were looking down at their hands. 

“You’re right,” Hyunjin nodded. “But your hands are tiny,” a little smile jerked his lips, and soon Felix had one jerked on his too. 

“This is exciting, and happy, and…” the younger let out some incoherent noises before stopping to cough. 

“I have no idea what that meant,” Hyunjin replied back, “but I figured you don’t let down making others smile,” an obvious smile resided on his face. 

“I also do not know what that means,” Felix mocked, and then laid his head on the olders shoulder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, i'm here again.. for any grammar or spelling mistakes, i apologize, after i finish the series i'll re-edit everything.


	3. (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be honest. When you first met me, what were your feelings?” 
> 
> The younger boy chuckled. “Feelings?” And he found his arm attached to the tallers', looking down quickly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

It was another beautiful night, the sky painted with stars. Just like the freckles dotted on the boy sitting next to Hyunjin. And today, Hyunjin saw a deep look in the younger’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He broke the silence. The silence was normal- it was appreciated that they could just breathe the night air, and watch the flowers flow. It was calming. 

After a quick but audible sigh, the younger said, “Actually,” he paused, starting to fidget with his hands. Hyunjin noticed it was something he did alot. Hyunjin noticed alot. “My parents don’t get along… anymore.” 

“Oh.”

“I mean, It’s normal. But I am worried for our family.” 

Hyunjin nodded. He understood. He fully understood. “I understand,” and looked up at the stars. 

It seemed the younger was about to say something until Hyunjin mentioned, “The stars are really admiring tonight. They look like your freckles,” and he looked back down at the blonde boy sitting in front of him. Hyunjin didn’t know much about people’s feelings, or how to tell when a person displayed a certain type of emotion, but when he smiled down at Felix, there was something a little shy about his actions. Like he was blushing. 

And the younger found himself feeling it too. That day he felt it hard to look up at the taller boy. It felt like he was forcing himself to do it, everytime the raven haired boy called for his attention in the most mannered way. Even though he was very attracted to the conversations they had, as days went by, he felt himself distancing from the older- not even that, but more so feeling differently. That is how he took it upon himself to decipher. 

\-------

The castle was chilly. It wasn’t always like that, but the prince was getting way more used to the warm weather outside. So when he slipped back into the castle on nights when he went out, he reminded himself to hurry. Also because he wasn’t positive he wouldn’t get caught by someone. As long as it was Han and Minho, he was okay. 

His room was large, but to him he didn’t feel the need to care. Afterall, he was a prince, and he lived in such a castle. But he hadn’t spent the majority of his time in his bedroom anyways. He thanked his bed and closet for providing him necessary things needed in daily life, and moved on with his day- with his life. 

When the prince woke up, there were always maids to come and stand outside door. When they heard rustling, they would knock on Hyunjin’s door waiting for his response, and then came in to take care of him. Not much like he really needed to be taken care of anymore. At least not like that. He was already 15. And no matter what his parents told him, he felt like he was ready to go out into the world and start exploring. But oh well. He did that at night. 

When the prince started meeting Felix, he would actually stay up a little bit later when he returned abode. The reason why wasn’t clear though. Honestly. He just knows how much he walks back home thinking about the younger boy’s smile, and the conversations they have. He even brags to Han and Minho about having another person to talk to sometimes. Nonetheless, the nights when he was able to go out and talk to the younger were starting to get exciting. Well, Hyunjin couldn’t really put his finger on it. He was just getting pit feelings leading up to the nights he shared with Ryujin and Felix. But especially Felix. 

And the next night to come wasn’t any different at first.   
He crept out of his room carefully, and his favorite guards walked him out of the castle, and boarded the forest that passes into the Parelian Kingdom. He would meet up with his blue haired friend as usual, and talk about things. Mostly funny things. And then he would say goodbye, turning down another offer of soap bars the younger girl always insisted on giving him. But he couldn’t take it back home. Then he walked to the fields. A feeling of anticipation and somewhat a feeling of proudness. 

But as he fully unveiled the way to the two boys bench, he spotted the other boy already sitting there. A forlorn expression on his normally bright face, as the older sat next to him. The words were already coming out of his mouth. “You’re here before me.” He tried to make eye contact with the boy, but the younger did not look at him. “Why? What happened.. or something..” he mumbled the last part. 

Felix struggled to remove the look on his face. He brought his head up a little more, and slightly shaked it. By the way his eyes drooped, Hyunjin couldn’t help himself from thinking the boy had been crying. Maybe he was good at telling emotions. 

“I just,” he squirmed in his seat, playing with his hands again, “I wanted to leave earlier,” he tried to smile. “I wanted to see your face again…” 

The older boy hummed before fully facing Felix. “You see my face often, though. Why did you-” but he stopped himself. Or maybe Felix’ hands stopped himself. They were lightly put on the olders large ones, and he looked down with the most obvious surprised expression ever. But he quickly found his regular guise again. 

“I just felt like coming earlier, that’s all,” and he stood up. “Let’s go,” nudging to the flower pathway. The one they always walked on. And the older smiled. It was such a cheeky smile, Felix reminded himself. 

As they walked, of course the questions came. Because when was there ever not a time to ask questions?  
“Be honest. When you first met me, what were your feelings?” 

The younger boy chuckled. “Feelings?” And he found his arm attached to the tallers, looking down quickly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Hyunjin looked down keenly before replying with, “It means what you first made of me. Like..” he pondered for a moment. “Like when I first met you, I thought you for sure made an impression. But you became…very sweet after.” But the last part was said very quietly. Very timid. “But anyways, that’s what I meant,” he looked down. 

Felix stared for a second, detaching his arm from Hyunjin. “You were..” he blinked. 

“Why did you stop?” Hyunjin asked, watching as Felix stopped walking. 

“I don’t remember why.. but,” his face performed a confused show. 

“Butttt? What’s wrong with you today, are you-” 

“SIR! SIR!” The sounds came from the woods behind them. The loud rustling of the grass, and the wisps of the trees were clear to both boys. 

Hyunjin looked down, worried. No, it was not like he could remind himself that he couldn’t have gotten caught. Why, because he could easily get caught. The feeling of panic quickly surged his body, but with all of the “maturness” he had left in him, he stayed silent. Until he noticed the younger boy next to him was silent too. 

His face was pale. It was white, whiter than Felix has ever been, and Hyunjin could see that. Even with the night sky. 

“What’s that?” He mumbled nervously.

And the younger didn’t respond. He watched as his friend's face displayed an array of expressions. Worried, upset, confusion. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he gulped. 

The noises were getting closer. 

“HE WAS HEADED THIS WAY, LET’S GO! MEN! PICK UP THE PACE!” Now Hyunjin could pick up the sound of horse hooves. The trudging on the floor. Quite furiously. 

The older shook Felix lightly on the shoulder, “I think we should go.. C’mon.” 

But Felix did not move. Not until the boy standing next to him caught him in his arms while seeing the tears run down his cheeks.

“What’s.. wrong.. my dear?” He said in between looking down at Felix. 

But the younger desperately pushed him off, attempting to grab his hand and run, as the voices on horses got dangerously close.

“Let’s just.. keep going,” despair in his voice. Hyunjin looked at him as they ran. His beautifully shaped nose, running into his also beautifully shaped and defined philtrum. His lips were- 

His thoughts got interrupted when the group of men suddenly seemed too close to not be addressed towards one of them. But why would a group of grown men come for Felix on horses? Why? He thought to himself. 

“I PROMISE WITH A GRAIN OF GOLD, I SAW HIM OVER THERE!”

“WHERE?” 

“RIGHT THERE YOU SEE? WAIT! SEE! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM, HE’S RIGHT THERE.” 

The sounds of horses were coming very very close. And unfortunately, no matter how fast the two boys were running, they seemed to not get very far. Hyunjin felt the younger’s grip around his hand. Sweaty. 

“Let’s not forget each other,” he panted, blonde hair slightly sweeping over his red eyes. 

“What?” 

But if anything else had been said, he might have been taken too by the men on horses. The split second he looked away from the younger had must have been the second he slipped away. 

Hyunjin could hear the horses. He knew they had come. And when he looked back, which he regretted, he saw the back of the blonde's head. The blonde who he had just started to get to know as it seemed. 

It was a dark, and lonely hour, when he walked back home. He didn’t even hear a bird chirp. And when his two top guards greeted him kindly that night, he shook them off hastily, and walked away. He felt like clunking his way upstairs. He felt like not giving any care in waking up the whole castle. But he didn’t. He was a prince. And princes were told to keep everything inside, even at the hardest times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thanks for reading... so um, this is when it happens :0

**Author's Note:**

> first time publishing on this app. i needed more hyunlix stories, so i'm going to make my wish true lol


End file.
